


Clothes

by spendeonswithyou



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spendeonswithyou/pseuds/spendeonswithyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raphael wouldn't mind Simon borrowing his suits once or twice, but the thing is, once he does, he never gives them back.<br/>And finally he decides to take a revenge and steal some of Simon's clothes as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> It's my birthday, I'm sleepless and I had to get this story out of my head because it's been on my mind since forever.  
> Also, this is based on my headcanon, I posted it on tumblr [here](http://spendeonswithyou.tumblr.com/post/149184614771/so-i-have-this-saphael-headcanon-where-simon-still)

It starts pretty simple, with Raphael knocking at Simon’s door and entering his room before he even has a chance to respond. The first thing he notices are the clothes laying on the floor, and then there’s Simon, taking even more shirts from his drawers. It’s a mess and it’s becoming worse with each second.  


“Do I want to know what you’re doing?” Raphael asks, raising his eyebrows.  


“I’m invited to Alec’s wedding and I need to choose something to wear,” Simon explains, as he tries on yet another shirt, and Raphael forces himself not to stare.  


“The Shadowhunter is getting married?”  


“Yeah. And Clary’s taking me with her.”  


Now it all started making much more sense, if Simon’s going there as the redhead’s date. Raphael would never admit it, but it was making him furious.  


“Who else is coming?” he asks instead.  


“Clave, some people from the Institute and me, I guess that’s it,” Simon explains.  


“Well, then I guess I have to find you something to wear, if you’re representing our clan there,” Raphael says finally.  


Simon looks at him with confusion on his face, but eventually he hums in agreement.  


“Follow me, then. Let’s go and find you a suit.”  


One hour later, Simon is ready to go, with Raphael’s suit on him. He looks really good, even though the elder vampire didn’t say anything and just made Simon promise that this time he wasn’t going to ruin his clothes.  


Eventually, Simon didn’t ruin anything. The suit was perfectly fine at the end of the day, but it just never landed back in Raphael’s closet, even after he reminded Simon to give it back.  


Perhaps Raphael would just decide to ignore it, if the whole thing didn’t happen again.  


“Hey, Raphael, I need to borrow a suit from you,” Simon says one day, entering his room.  


“And what for?”  


“I have to go for this meeting with werewolves you’re sending me to. I guess I should wear something other than a regular shirt.”  


Raphael just sighs, gets up and finds something for Simon to wear. And this time, the younger vampire does not give the suit back either.  


It starts happening more and more often from then. Every few days, Simon borrows some clothes from him for some official event, and nothing ever lands back in Raphael’s room. After few weeks, Simon even stops asking, and Raphael just notices his suits disappearing.  


A few weeks pass, Raphael’s closet is getting more empty and he is really angry. He never talks to Simon about this, and Simon never bothers to mention the fact that he is basically stealing Raphael’s clothes.  


Raphael knows seeking revenge is childish and definitely not serious-vampire-leader-like, but eventually he gets really furious and after Simon decided to keep another one of his suits, Raphael just enters his room when he’s not there and grabs a few of Simon’s shirts from his closet. Purely out of spite.  


Maybe Simon doesn’t notice, or maybe he just doesn’t care, but a few days later another suit disappears from Raphael’s closet. As a revenge, he steals a bunch of Simon’s clothes. He doesn’t even look at what he’s taking, he just picks up around a dozen of random shirts and takes them to his room. He even has a special drawer for them by now.  


Raphael thought it would stop Simon, but it didn’t, and their thing – whatever it was – kept going on. After a little over a month, the last piece of Raphael’s wardrobe disappears and he doesn’t even think that much before he goes into Simon’s room and just takes the rest of his clothes. He hopes this will be enough and they can go back to normal.  


The real problem appears the next evening when Raphael wakes up and realizes he has literally nothing to wear. Or at least nothing his – the only clothes left in his closet belong to Simon. He can visualize him having exactly the same dilemma only a few rooms away from him, but he decides that he’s definitely not giving in and will not go to Simon to ask for his clothes back.  


And that’s how Raphael ended up wearing a Spider Man shirt, which is a little to big on him and is just ridiculous in general. When he sees the younger boy, he’s wearing one of his suits. None of them says anything, but Raphael notices the other vampires staring at his unusual clothing.  


Honestly, Raphael hates Simon’s nerdy shirts with a burning passion, but he has nothing else to wear and they are really comfortable and they still smell like Simon. Maybe he doesn’t mind wearing them that much.  


So no, Raphael is definitely not giving in, even if he has to be stuck in Marvel shirts for the rest of his immortal life. And he kind of likes the way Simon looks in his suits, even though he would never say it, even to himself.  


On the day he’s wearing a shirt with a Star Wars pun on it, Simon finally decides to say something.  


“Nice shirt, Raphael,” he notices with a smirk.  


“Nice suit, fledgling,” Raphael says back with bitterness in his voice.  


“You know, if you wanted to wear my shirts, you could’ve just asked.”  


“I wouldn’t have to wear your damn shirts if you haven’t literally stolen my whole wardrobe.”  


“You stole my whole wardrobe as well,” Simon points out.  


“You gave me the reason to do so. Now let’s just end this stupid thing, give me my clothes back.” Raphael doesn’t even notice that they are standing inches apart from each other until he can almost feel Simon’s breath on his face.  


“You can take them back yourself,” Simon suggests and Raphael wants to wipe that stupid grin out of his face. They are dangerously close and he should probably think more before doing anything, but this time he can’t help himself.  


“I will,” Raphael says.  


(The suit lands on the floor, soon followed by the Star Wars shirt, but they don’t even notice.)  


(Raphael ends up wearing Simon’s shirt the next day anyway.)

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated! Feel free to point out any mistakes, English is my second language.  
> Also, you can visit me [here](https://spendeonswithyou.tumblr.com) on tumblr, you can send me prompts or just come and rant, my inbox is always open.  
> I hope you enjoyed this story!


End file.
